Data Over Cable Service Interface Specification (DOCSIS) is an international telecommunications standard that permits the addition of high-speed data transfer to an existing cable TV (CATV) system. DOCSIS can be employed by cable television operators to provide Internet access over their existing hybrid fiber-coaxial (HFC) infrastructure. DOCSIS can provide a variety in options available at Open Systems Interconnection (OSI) layers 1 and 2, the physical, and data link layers. As with any system that serves consumers, optimizing speed, latency, processing time, synchronization, etc. presents a significant challenge to system designers, network architects, and engineers alike.